It's complicated!
by lovealloyed
Summary: Such a complicated story which will make you feel that why did you even bother read it anyway. A better story than twilight, anytime. Actual summary: Erza likes Natsu, Natsu likes Lucy and apparently Lucy likes Jellal (according to Natsu). And Grey is depressed about not being liked by anyone. Love captured on film in fairy tail style MOV (Merchant of Venice)


-_A face on a lover with a fire in his heart (I gave you my heart)_

_A man under cover but you tore him apart_

_Maybe next year I'll give it to someone_

_I'll give it to someone special_

The first sight she saw was the resplendence of her own scarlet hair. The first thing she wore that day was a crisp, impeccable red woolen cardigan. The first flower she received was a flaming, red rose. And red everything was meant to be, red was the color of love. It was Christmas (not valentine XD). These three words, though short (and sweet) signified and meant a lot to Erza. The calendar was filled to the brim with red circles and plans, revealing Erza's anticipation. Erza had made up her mind to confess that day, and she wasn't sure if it would be bittersweet, chagrined or plain grisly, but it seemed to her that this day would be memorable.

Imagining this confession, Erza blushed coyly, lowering her eyes. It seemed to her that humming, talking to herself and daydreaming were signs of madness. But giddy and elated, Erza acknowledged she was delirious- madly in love. Sometimes she wondered how she knew she was in love.

_What is love, and why is it so confusing? It feels like a upsurge of nostalgia and a feeling of completeness. And why do you come crashing down from cloud nine just when you feel that your love is so perfect? Why does it play hide and seek, emerging when you don't want it, hiding when you really need love?_

Erza thought of these feelings for many hours, before she left for school. She was sure, that if she'd run into him on the way, it wouldn't be just a coincidence, and if she wouldn't meet him, maybe she would call him and tell him. This was her plan, this was her strategy.

At school -

Erza casually strutted to the locker, putting in her belongings.

"Woah, look at the way you're handling those books!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I-I'm just stuffing it you know, as usual?" Erza stammered.

"Something wrong Erza?"

"I'm not trying to hide anything in my locker. Really. Why would I hide anything?

You'd be the first one to know if I was hiding something private!" Erza defended herself maniacally.

Lucy cackled evilly.

"Fine, have it your way", Lucy said, tilting her head a tad bit coquettishly.

"You're letting me go?"

"Is that even a question?"

"I get it. Bye, Luce. Don't be a stranger", Erza greeted and left like a whiff of air.

Lucy smiled.

"Two taps and a knock. Doesn't she know it?" Lucy said in soliloquy.

"Doesn't she know what?" Jellal solicited.

"Uh- Jellal, just go away, okay? You wouldn't understand anyway."

"I don't understand why you're so cold to me", Jellal whined, pouting.

"That puppy face is not going to help you."

"Uh-uh, you're such a tsundere, no?"

"I give you three seconds to run", Lucy warned.

"1- 2- 3", Jellal counted. And then chortled.

He pinched himself to keep his laughter in check. As the case with all forbidden ventures,

Jellal gave in to temptation and started to hoot maniacally.

Lucy gave him a disgusting glare.

"What's that?" Jellal leant over Lucy's shoulder to read a tiny diary entry-

_Going to confess today. Drama room, play. Should be fine. xoxoxo_

"Whaaaaaat? That girl never told me anything like this", Lucy flipped out.

"Naturally", Jellal teased.

Lucy looked at Jellal a little intently.

"You're a guy, right, so you could -", Lucy began tentatively, but was interrupted.

"Yes I'm a guy can't you see?"

"Shut up", Lucy scolded darkly.

"I mean, who do you think she likes?" Lucy posed.

"Me", Jellal answered innocently, running his fingers through his hair.

"You really are no good. Why can't you be serious?" Lucy nagged.

"Instead of trying to figure this out, how 'bout we complicate this mess. Join the play. Screw our characters. Try to fluster Erza", Jellal suggested.

"I didn't know you were so...", Lucy started, but then just completed the sentence with a knowing smile.

"Okay, so I'll see you later."

"I'll take revenge, you watch. Don't do anything."

"Why not?"

"You'll make a disarray of it. Stay out of it", Lucy domineered, albeit she was smiling.

At a watch, unknown to them, Natsu was watching. And what his eyes depicted was the burning sensation of jealousy.

Natsu was a Casanova. He had his eyes fixated on a bunch of girls, and it was easy for him to chat them up and make them feel special. Note the 'was'. Natsu unconsciously found himself looking out for a certain blonde, and before long, she was all he could think about. Her luscious lips, lustrous blonde tresses, slim curvy figure, irresistible eyes, sweet personality and amazing smile invariably found its way to his dream and now Natsu couldn't pass a waking moment thinking what it would be like if he would step away from his casanovaness and would become devoted only to Lucy. She was a labyrinthine girl, he knew, but he always wondered if there were sides to her personality that only he knew. However, following her (read stalking) from time to time only made him realize that the only person she was cold to was Jellal, and this revelation made him seer with pain when he thought that there was but a matter of time before Jellal and Lucy would realize their ardour for one another.

"Shakespeare?" Lucy asked, startled.

"Yes. Seems its 'Merchant of Venice', what'd you think?"

Lucy and Jellal were holding brochures of the play. With the colourful glittery text,

too fancy font and over-exaggeration, she wondered why that particular play had been chosen, and if it made sense for them to participate. They were not even from the drama club.

"I want to join, too", Natsu asserted with a rather cold tone.

His smile was wry.

"When were you interested in plays?" Lucy inquired, attempting to make conversation.

"Since you did. Any problem?" Natsu asked.

"What's wrong with you?"

"May I talk with you, Natsu?" A certain red-head questioned, and Natsu acquiesced.

"It's good Natsu left", Jellal whispered.

"Why?"

"I wanted to tell you something too."

"What?"

"I think Natsu likes you."

"Natsu, you- I can't even describe it- you- ahh dammit I just like you!" Erza yelled, flustered.

Natsu put his hand on Erza's cheek, feeling the contrast of temperatures between her cold, porcelain skin and his warm hand.

"You're blushing", he said and leaned closer.

Erza blushed even more.

"Natsu, what is your answer?" Erza asked, looking at him quizzically, feeling this overwhelming ache in her chest.

"I might like you too. Let me think about confirmation."

Erza felt this paradoxical feeling in her heart. Natsu turned around and left...

She felt tears well up in her eyes.

**So what'd you think? Like it? Hate it?**

**I'm not a really good writer, I had to literally force myself and say**

**'keep it simple, keep it simple' because I tend to use too much**

**of flowery language. Can say one line in ten lines with lots of unasked**

**philosophy, lol. Please PM me to share your views with me. Or you**

**can just leave a review with a short and sweet message.**

**Have got a lot planned and hopefully if you guys like it I'll make it into a proper story with**

**lots and lots of romantic chapters. Thinking of adding another story called SMS, let me know what you think of it.**


End file.
